You're still you
by TwinkleToesToo
Summary: My postWGTB JimAsh fic...so warning, there will be spoilers if you haven't seen the episode yet. Happy birthday Kelley!
1. Tell me lies

My note….this fic is a birthday present for Kelley(lilfiftyfour). We discussed the plot and agreed on a season seven based JimAsh fic, using the storylines the writers have given us so far and will immediately follow the events of 'We got the beat'. Please forgive me if there are any glaring similarities between this story and One Small Step, I am doing my very best to try to keep this one as unique as possible.

YOU'RE STILL YOU

CHAPTER 1: TELL ME LIES

The huge oak door swung open, Ashley inhaled deeply and bit her lower lip, "I screwed up El…big time".

Ellie offered her best friend a sympathetic smile and reached out, urging Ashley to come in from the blustery early spring wind. Ashley was surprised with Ellie's low-key demeanor...she'd expected wide eyes, a gaping mouth and an stunned "What happened Ash?". And it wasn't until she fully entered the foyer that she realized why Ellie had reacted the way that she did.

"Hey Ash", Marco greeted warmly from where he stood at the other end of the hall. The same compassionate smile that Ellie had given her just moments before, now graced his lips.

"Hi Marco", she returned softly. Ashely's eyes only momentaily grazed over her friend as she spoke, then returned longingly to the figure that was seated next to him.

Their eyes met for a split second. Ashley felt the sting of fresh tears as Jimmy pursed his lips together and averted his attention away from her and back to his hands, clenched in his lap. He cleared his throat uncomfortably and looked up at Marco.

"Ah, thanks for this man", Jimmy acknowledged greatfully as he placed the completed statements from the months online sales off the SquatchWear website Paige promised him, into the net under his chair. "I'm um...gonna get going", he added quickly, as he motioned over his shoulder to the door.

Marco nodded and patted Jimmy on the shoulder. "No problem man", he assured, with yet another strained, yet kind-hearted smile. "You sure you don't need a ride home?", Marco offered questionably.

Jimmy shook his head and smiled appreciatively. "No really, I'm good", he paused, trying hard not to look over in Ashley's direction. "I...ah, I'm...meeting a friend here on campus".

"Oh", Marco whispered, trying to keep his surprise and curiosity to himself as he turned to walk Jimmy to the back door, where the ramp was located.

"See ya El", Jimmy called out as he pivoted around, completely ignoring Ashley...a common occurance these past few days, but one that Ashley was having a very difficult time getting used to.

"Bye Jimmy", Ellie returned awkwardly, not daring to look over at her distraught best friend.

Ashley watched as Jimmy and Marco made their way down the other end of the hallway. A million emotions were running through her at that very moment, she lowered her head and let the tears she was bravely trying to hold back, fall...completely missing the pained and equally longing glance Jimmy sent her way, just before he pushed through the door.

-------------------

Jimmy waited at a small window table in the campus coffee shop Trina promised to meet him at. He felt awkward sitting there, perpared to meet with a girl he'd only known for a few days, when all of this thoughts were of another girl he'd left sobbing in the hallway of the house occupied by their mutual friends. Trying to shake the mental image of Ashley crying into Ellie's arms, he forced himself to remember what she did to cause that reaction...and started to feel it was completely justified.

Jimmy sighed and propped his head up in his right hand, his neck naturally twisted to the left and he now found himself with a view through the large picture window. He sighed again...there wasn't much else to do but watch the people go by while he waited. A few small groups of people, who were obviously students, passed...the backpacks and books kinda gave it away. There were a few older people too, possibly students but probably parents, Jimmy surmised. Not much vehicle traffic on this tree lined street.

A blur caught Jimmy's attention and he watched as a young man, around the same age as him, jog in front of the window. He was dressed in running gear, not much different from the apparel Jimmy wore to his physio sessions. _Not much else in comparison though_...Jimmy's lips turned up into an ironic smirk as the man passed.

If that wasn't enough, a young couple entered his field of vision next, this time coming toward the coffee shop, rather than passing it. She was attractive, a few inches shorter than him and thin. He was masculine, tall and strong. Their hands were clasped tightly within each others, their arms swinging lightly between one another. Her long brunette curls bounced with each step. His smile widened as he looked down at her. They laughed as they walked in time together.

Jimmy focused on their clasped hands and wondered when the last time he and Ashley laughed like that...

He was so deep into the array of thoughts, both good and bad, swimming through his head, that Jimmy hardly noticed a red car swing into a parking spot right in front of the coffee shop...that is, until the driver struggled out. He didn't know why it took him by surprise, he knew it was possible, even looked into it for himself, but seeing Trina actually drive her own car, gave Jimmy yet another goal to work toward.

Trina slowly shuffled toward the shop, painstakingly taking each of the five steps up to the front door. Jimmy marveled at what he'd be able to do if steps weren't such a big issue anymore...use the front entrances instead of side ramps or back doors, into the Dot, or Marco and Ellie's, or the campus club, or Ash...

Ashley's house. Right. Jimmy shook the thought from his head dismissively.

"Glad you could come", Trina greeted cheerfully as she stepped in front of Jimmy, bringing him back to the present.

Jimmy looked up at her and smiled a bit bashfully as he nodded, "Yeah, me too".

----------------------

"He hates me", Ashley mumbled as she settled into the large leather chair, next to Ellie, tightly clutching the steaming mug of coffee Marco had just handed to her.

"He doesn't hate you Ash", Marco tried to reassure her. Ashley flashed him an incredulous look and nodded her head. Marco glanced over at Ellie for help. They were both at a loss on how to continue.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Ellie inquired softly, "Why'd you do it Ash?".

Ashley sniffled and shrugged in reply. "That's just it El...I really don't know", she paused to think it over. "I was just so pissed off at Craig for stealing my song. I wanted to show him up...make it big. Be bigger and better than him".

The two friends waited patiently for Ashley to continue. "It all sounded so good in my head. I'd get my foot back in the door with the talent show and move on from there. Then I thought about Jimmy...all the plans we made together, and I wanted to include him somehow. His rhyming skills are so amazing, so I thought, what better way to include him by asking him to perform with me?". Another wistfull pause, followed by a deep sigh.

"But when it came to the day of the show...I don't know...it just didn't feel right. Didn't sound right. I tried to make it work...", she trailed off and looked down at her still full mug. "Then when the crowd started to boo, I felt this energy take over and knew I could get them to like it if...then Jimmy came out and they fell in love with him...and when Griffen...".

Ashley bit down on her trembling lower lips. "I just got so jealous of him", she whispered painfully, looking between her two friends for some kind of redemption. Ellie gave her a sympathetic smile and Marco sat next to her, on the side of the chair and placed a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"I really didn't mean to hurt him", Ashley shuttered slightly. "And now he hates me".

Marco gave her shoulders a light squeeze as he tried to reiterate, "Ash, he doesn't hate...".

"Yes he does", she cut in adamantly, then closed her eyes slowly as she remembered his stinging words. "He said I was his biggest disappointment".

"Oh Ash", Ellie sighed heavily and reached out for Ashley's hand.

"That just goes to show how much he still really loves you Ash", Marco encouraged, nudging her playfully. Ashley looked up at him expectantly. "If what you did was more disappointing to him than losing the use of his legs, then...".

Marco trailed off as Ashley's slumped down defeatedly and groaned, "God Marco, was that intended to actually make me feel _better_...?".

-------------------

"Wow, you were quite the basketball star, weren't you?", Trina stated, impressed by Jimmy's stats as they sat and talked over coffee.

"I guess", Jimmy blushed and shrugged indifferently. "I still coach", he added quickly and Trina looked impressed. "...head coach for the junior girls team and assistant coach for the boys varsity".

Trina raised a brow and smiled. "There's a wheelchair league at the physio center..."

"Yeah, already tried that", Jimmy cut in softly. Trina waited patiently for him to continue. "I played for a little bit...but it just wasn't the same", he explained, his voice harboring a disappointed tone.

"I know what'cha mean", Trina nodded in agreement and took a long sip from her mug.

Jimmy leaned forward attentively. "So, what was your special talent before your accident?", he asked curiously.

"What makes you think I had one?", she smirked playfully.

"Doesn't everyone?", he quipped in reply.

Trina blushed slightly and rolled her eyes before blurting, "Dance". Jimmy shot up, definitely surprised by her answer as he was having a hard time picturing her in a tutu. Trina chuckled softly at Jimmy's expression as if she could read his mind. "Hip hop", she clarifired, amused.

"Oh", Jimmy smiled and blew out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding...almost relieved. "That's cool", he stated genuinely with a slight nod. "I've been playin' around with the hip hop vibe recently...", he started to respond, but quickly trailed off when he notice Trina narrow her eyes questioningly.

"Not the dancing of course", Jimmy joked laughingly. "...the rhyming, rapping aspect of it".

"You sing?", Trina prompted curiously.

"A little, I played guitar and sang backup in a friends band for a few years", Jimmy admitted modestly. "But his rap thing is something new". He shrugged, trying to play it off, "Just something I found easy to do while playing karaokee revolution with my friends".

Trina chuckled at his reply. "Karaokee revolution?", she chided playfully. Jimmy blushed with embarrassment and nodded a slow confirmation. Another laugh erupted from Trina as she asked, "You any good?".

"Well right now, my gir...", Jimmy paused, unsure of why he stopped, but unwilling to divulge any further. He couldn't bring himself to talk about Ashley, not right now. Not when he wasn't sure exactly where they stood with one other. "There's an arcade across campus...you wanna find out for yourself?", he challenged playfully.

Trina cocked her head to the side and smirked, "You're on".

-------------------

Ashley softly closed her bedroom door and flipped up the switch on the wall next to her. She squinted slightly as the bright lights assulted her sensitive eyes. She had cried all the way home.

It had been a long day, hell, a long week...and she was tired. Ashley unceremoniously dropped her coat and bag onto the floor by her feet, which were currently kicking off the shoes that encased them. She stepped over to her bed and flopped down, preparing to replace her current attire with the cartoonish sleep pants and tank top, sitting next to her.

Once her clothes met with the growing pile on the foor, Ashley crossed the room slowly, and took a seat at her vanity. She took out her cleanser and a cotton pad, not that there was much eye makeup left to remove...most of it had washed off hours ago. She looked critically at the image starring back at her, and didn't like what she saw. It wasn't the visible unattractiveness that bothered her...sure, her eyes were puffy and her nose was red...it was the internal ugliness that did...the green-eyed monster of envy that caused her to do what she did to Jimmy.

A photo sat to the right of the mirror. Silver etched metal framing the image of a couple in happier times. It seemed to Ashley like a lifetime ago, but in reality, it was less then three months ago. Christmas day. She was sitting on his lap, her arms laced around his neck, his firmly hugging her waist...both donning Santa hats and grinning from ear to ear.

Ashley glanced away from the picture and returned to the task of makeup removal. She almost unconsciously watched as her hand moved from slow, gentle strokes, to a hard painful scrubbing, as if trying to wash away her wrongs. The tears followed immediately.

Ashley sobbed uncontrollably, shoulders shaking, chest heaving, until there was nothing left but a painful emptiness. She slowly opened her eyes to find her reflection, still starring back at her. This time the image almost made her sick. Unable to look at herself anymore, Ashley slapped the mirror down onto the vanity top and ran across the hall to the bathroom.

----------------

Jimmy wheeled sluggishly out of his attached bathroom and into his bedroom, after having finishing his nightly routine. He didn't get far, stopping in the space between his desk and bed, blankly fixated on the trophy case on the other side of the room.

He thought hard about the days events...the embarrassing fall at physio that morning, and his even more awkward attempt at getting back into his chair. But he did it, dragged himself backwards across the mat to his waiting chair and hoisted himself back into it, not an easy feat with the added weight of his braces, and took Trina's advise...and while Jimmy hadn't atempted to take anymore steps, he _did _get back up. That's when Trina invited him for coffee. They were standing face to face, Jimmy had just finished working with his therapist, Trina looked up at him and before he could think about his answer, a soft 'sure' had escaped his lips.

He never expected to run into Ashley when he stopped at Marco and Ellie's before he was scheduled to meet Trina...he thought the weekends would be easier. Avoiding her at school was next to impossible, reason being, the majority of their classes were together. Jimmy was greatful for the distraction that his intense physio sessions and Trina had given him.

He'd had a lot of fun with Trina today, really he had...but it was becoming increasingly more difficult to push aside thoughts of Ashley, especially when every other one, was of her. They were conflicting though, one minute he was enraged at what she had done and the next he was missing her and wishing that he was with her. It was that feeling of guilt...guilt for being out with Trina and having a good time, that ultimately forced Jimmy to decline her invitation to get a bite to eat, stating that he already had dinner plans, even though he knew he'd be coming home to an empty house.

At the sound of the garage door opening, Jimmy quickly pushed over to the side of his bed and flipped the comforter over so he could climb in. Once situated, Jimmy settled down into the pillows, closed his eyes and sighed, his sore and stiff back and shoulder muscles protesting from the days activities. It only took a few seconds for him to realize that the overhead light of his ceiling fan was still on and the switch was next to the door.

Groaning exasperatedly, Jimmy shifted to move from the bed, back to his chair, but the sound of nearing footsteps caused a slight deviation in his plans. He hadn't told his parents about what happened between him and Ashley, and he didn't feel much like talking about it now. So instead, Jimmy tapped the play button on the cd player next to his bed, laid back onto the pillow and closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep.

But he had forgotten all about the cd he'd left inside the player...until Ashley's voice filled his room.

------------------

Okay, so there it is...hope you all liked it, especially you Kelley. Now if everyone would please join me---Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Kel-ley...Happy Birthday tooo youuuuu!!!

Very nice.

I really wanted to do a post-WGTB fic, because I felt the episode really didn't cover everything I think it should have. I know it was a b-plot, but still, we need way more detail than the choppy scenes gave us...so now, I'm trying to rectify that. I hope I'm doing a good job...please let me know what you think.

Degrassi is not mine.


	2. Getting trickier pt1

My note…off to a decent start, well, with being a little rusty and all since my long break and the strained JimAsh relationship the writer's left us with. Come to think of it, my break wasn't as leisurely as I'd hoped...since I spent most of it formatting about four new fics, in addition to my 'real' life. Hope my characters aren't too ooc, I'm trying to keep them in character while showing their emotional sides, but that's not as easy as it sounds.

YOU'RE STILL YOU

CHAPTER 2: GETTING TRICKIER pt.1

Weekends were bad. There was way too much time to think and it was way too easy to let those thoughts wander and to Ashley, it felt like she'd been _wandering _forever.

It was strange...the halls seemed smaller now, without Jimmy next to her. Maybe it was because people tended to stay out of his way, so he could move more freely or maybe it was because Ashley never cared to notice who else was around her...as long as Jimmy was by her side.

It's funny how we tend to take those little things for granted.

First period chemistry was by far, the worst. Not only did Ashley have to sit next to Jimmy, they were also lab partners and today was lab day. "So, how was your weekend?", she asked as nonchalantly as she could, considering the circumstances, and took her seat next to him.

"Fine", Jimmy shrugged indifferently, without looking up from his already opened text book. "Yours?".

Ashley smirked slightly, a bad habit that plagued her when she was faced with an uncomfortable situation...it almost made her look like she was smiling, but in reality, she felt like crying. "Long...boring", she chuckled nervously, just happy that Jimmy was actually speaking to her. "How is your...um...friend?", she found herself asking before she could stop herself.

Jimmy glanced sideways at her, but didn't have time to answer. "Mr. Brooks, Miss Kerwin...attention up here please", Mrs. Barnes, the science teacher, instructed as she tapped on the blackboard with her pointer. "There will be plenty of time for whispering sweet nothings to one another, after class", she teased lightly, but turned back to the board before she could see the fallen expressions of the two students.

There were a few more minutes of uncomfortable silence between Jimmy and Ashley while Mrs. Barnes talked the students through their experiment. "Alright class, lets get started", she finally announced.

Ashley followed Jimmy to the cabinet on the far side of the room. "Here, I can carry that", she offered as he was tucking the beaker he was handed, into his lap.

"I got it Ash", he snipped and reached for the rims of his chair.

Biting her lower lip nervously, Ashley responded, "But Jimmy, that solution is caustic, if it spills it could burn your leg...".

"Not that I'd feel it anyway", he mumbled under his breath as he swiveled quickly and stopped in front of her. He looked at the tightly capped amber bottle sitting inside of the beaker, then glanced up at Ashley. "I can do things for myself, you don't have to help me all the time anymo...".

Jimmy was interrupted by the tapping of Mrs. Barnes' pointer. "Not the safest of laboratory practices Mr. Brooks", she noted, motioning to the glass perched precariously on his thigh.With a resigned sigh, Jimmy shoved the beaker into Ashley's already occupied hands and took off for the lab table.

Ashley walked over to the table where Jimmy was already setting up the burner for their experiment. The table was low enough to accomodate him, but was a little awkward for Ashley to work comfortably at...there were quite a few times where she would end up spending most of the lab time crouched down or on her knees. She placed the materials onto the table and sat down in the chair provided. "Jimmy, about what just happened...".

"Okay, so we need to measure out 30ml's of solution A", Jimmy read off from the text book, getting right down to business and dismissing Ashley's attempt at an apology. When there was no response, he looked up to find Ashley just sitting there, starring at him through her safety goggles with _that_ look in her eyes. "Do you want me to measure it?", he asked sarcastically, nodding to the supplies that were located on her side of the table. He had no intention of taking the conversation any further.

"No, sorry...I'll do it", she stuttered, shaking her head as she reached for the solution and cylinder. With a deep breath, Ashley hoped she would be able to steady her shaky hands _and_ emotions, as she poured.

Jimmy turned back to the book and started reading again. "Then we put five drops of solution B...that's this bad baby...", he stated ruefully, picking up the amber bottle that he wasn't _allowed_ to carry, by the bulb tip and placing it next to Ashley. "You'd better do that too...wouldn't want to burn myself, ya know", he added, seethingly.

Ashley sighed heavily. "That's not what I meant Jimmy and you know it", she defended pleadingly. "I was in no way questioning your capabilities...".

Jimmy threw his hands up in the air. "Look, are we gonna work...", he paused to look critically over at Ashley. "...'cause if not, I'll just go ask Mrs. B for a new lab partner?".

Ashley felt the sting of the proverbial face slap in her eyes first, but she was not willing to lose any more precious time...however strained...that she had with Jimmy. "Right...", she nodded, swallowing the huge tear producing lump in her throat as she turned back to the work in front of her. "...five drops".

----------------

To get his mind off of everything that was crumbling down around him, Jimmy threw himself, head first, into therapy. "Hey stranger", Trina greeted as she walked into the training room.

Jimmy looked up and offered a forced half-smile before returning his attention to the weights in his hands. "Hey", he gritted out, curling his arm upward.

"Haven't seen you in a few days...thought maybe you were avoiding me", she stated jokingly, but with a hint of uncertainty.

Jimmy grunted softly as he stowed his weights away and smiled up a her...genuinely this time. "No, not at all", he reassured, pushing a little closer to where she had stopped.

"Good, because I'd hate to think that spending just a few hours with me could scare a person off that quickly", she quipped playfully and sat down at the unoccupied machine next to Jimmy.

Jimmy looked down shyly. "I had a lot of fun on Saturday", he reiterated.

"Me too", Trina agreed wholeheartedly. Mutual smiles were shared, followed by a few moments of awkward silence.

"I've just been really busy", Jimmy blurted nervously, chewing on his lip subconsciously. He began to blush slightly under Trina's intense gaze, but her attentiveness encouraged him to continue. "I um...I took your advice, and added a few things to my schedule...basketball twice a week and swimming three times".

Trina's grin grew wider and she nodded approvingly. "No pain, no gain...right?", she teased lightly.

Jimmy nodded, somewhat conceding. "Big guy over there...", he motioned in the direction of his therapist, with his chin. "...wants me to build up some more strength and stability before I start _practicing _again. Maybe then I can actually get somewhere...", Jimmy laughed heartily, "...instead of just kissing the mat".

"There, now that's what I like to see", Trina replied happliy. Jimmy narrowed his eyes curiously and she nudged him with her elbow. "Optimism, determination...that wicked sense of humor...". Jimmy reddened further with that compliment. "A far cry from that dismissive, seriousness I walked in on".

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that", Jimmy apologized, "Like I said earlier, I'm just real busy...got a lot of stuff on my mind...".

Trina's snicker halted Jimmy. "No biggie...it happens to us all", she brushed off his need to explain. They sat quietly for a second, before Trina leaned closer and offered sincerely, "I'm all ears if you ever need to talk, though".

Jimmy chuckled bashfully, "Thanks, but I don't think I know you well enough to go dumping all of my problems into your lap".

"Well, we could remedy that over a burger", Trina suggested nonchalantly. She immediately noticed Jimmy reluctance when he paused and the cringe that wrinkled his face told her just how unsure he really was. "Ya know, bailing on me twice in one week is really gonna give me a complex", she teased lightly.

A shy grin graced Jimmy's face and he nodded slowly, not wanting to hurt Trina's feelings again. "I guess I am a little hungry after all this", he gestured to the equipment around them. With that, Trina smiled as she stood up, and followed Jimmy out.

----------------

"I thought you were out", Kate Kerwin exclaimed, surprised when she saw her daughter descend the stairs, dressed in a pair of yoga pants, a t-shirt, and her hair pulled up in a loose ponytail.

"Not tonight", Ashley answered softly as she thumped down the last step.

"Change of plans?", Kate asked casually, eyes still focused on the television program her, Jeff and Toby were watching.

Ashley shrugged dismissively, "Yeah, I guess". She was almost there, at the threshold of the dinning room, a few more steps and she'd be safely in the kitchen...

"Jimmy coming over then?", Kate called out over her shoulder.

Ashley let out a frustrated sigh and turned slowly. "Don't think so", her answer was clipped.

"He didn't come over last Friday night either", Jeff noted the young man's absence.

"That's right", as Kate came to realize, she sat up straighter and looked over at Ashley, who was slumped againt the wall. "I haven't seen Jimmy in over a week and he hasn't been by for dinner in even longer. Is everything alright Ash?".

Ashley stood taller and forced a smile. "Um yeah, he's just been really busy", she replied evasively, not wanting to get into this conversation with her parents right now. "His physio sessions are sorta occupying all of his free time", she added honestly, knowing this to be true by what Marco and Ellie had told her.

"That must be difficult for him...going through all of that therapy, knowing that it probably won't change the outcome for him", Kate sighed sadly, her concern for Jimmy was evident.

"I wouldn't know", Ashley mumbled under her breath.

Stunned at this revelation, Kate and Jeff turned to look at her. "Well maybe if you were a better girlfriend, you would know", Toby muttered softly in reply, his eyes remaining glued to the tv screen. If he was nothing else, Toby Isaac's was always a loyal friend to Jimmy Brooks.

"What the hell does that mean?", Ashley yelled back.

Toby turned sideways to face her. "Shouldn't you be helping him Ash?", he asked bluntly. "I mean, this is probably the hardest thing he's ever gone through and your moping around here like you just lost your dog".

Ashley stepped forward and put her hands on her hips. "I'm trying Toby, but Jimmy won't ta...I...", she stopped herself before she went too far. "...this is just something he needs to do on his own...".

"That's not it Ash...something's up", Toby argued. "Jimmy hasn't been here in forever, you don't go out anymore, I never see the two of you together in the halls, or kissing by your lockers. What did you do to ruin the best relationship you've ever had...this time?", he asked sarcastically.

Tears welled in Ashley's eyes...Toby was right, she_ had_ ruined the best relationship she ever had. She opened her mouth to confess everything, but the words just wouldn't come out. "I'm gonna crash over at El's tonight", she blurted as she ran for the door.

"Toby?!", Kate and Jeff scolded in unison.

He shrugged meekly and sunk down into the couch cusions, and mumbled, "Was it something I said?".

-----------------

Ashley sat at the end of the large dinning table, with her head laying on her arms. Her friends stood at the other end, trying to figure out what they were going to do.

"Should we...move her?", Ellie asked worriedly. "She's been sitting there for over twenty minutes.

"I've seen her like this before...not pretty", Paige shuddered. "But this time, it seems...worse".

"So what now?", Marco questioned pleadingly. Ellie shrugged helplessly, but Paige moved forward.

"Ash hun, how about something to eat?", she asked softly.

"Not hungry", Ashley mumbled into her arm.

"I could really go for a Dot burger and shake", Marco tempted.

Ashley's head popped up and she shot him an incredulous look. "Marco, I just drove and hour to get _away_ from Degrassi street", and dropped her head back down.

"What about a trip to Grizzly's pub?", Ellie offered cheerfully. "They've got great burgers and fries...".

"With a complimentry cup of grease on the side", Paige cut in sarcastically.

"Yeah El, remember? I ruined an awesome pair of jeans by just _placing_ a sack of their fries on my lap", Marco complained.

A light chuckle escaped from the other end of the table and the bickering group turned to see the corners of Ashley's lips turned up in amusement. "Is she smiling?", Paige whispered questionably.

"You guys are nuts", Ashley joked, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Ya know, there's no better way to drown your sorrows, then in a giant milkshake", Paige pointed out and Ashley's smile widened slightly.

"Does that mean you'll come with us?", Marco asked, sitting against the edge of the table and taking her hand in his.

Ashley squeezed his hand gently as she stood. "Sure, as long as I get that promised side of grease", she teased, leaning into Marco for support, as they walked to the door.

----------------

"So, how do you like it?", Trina asked just as Jimmy swallowed the first bite of his burger.

"It's gross", he chuckled as he wiped the special sauce from his hands. "But in a really good way".

"Yeah, it's kinda my comfort food", she stated, munching on a fry.

"I'll give 'em one thing...you definitely get your moneys worth", Jimmy added, looking down at his plied high plate. "I've never seen so much food on one plate".

Trina laughed then took a sip of her drink. "If you think that's impressive, you should see the triple tummy twister".

Jimmy joined in the laughter and continued to eat. A faint line on the underside of Trina's right forearm caught his attention. "Is that a scar from your accident?", he questioned carefully.

Trina looked down at her arm and nodded while she swallowed the food she was chewing. "Yep, one of many, I'm afraid", she replied simply.

Jimmy's expression fell, "Sorry, I don't mean to pry...".

"It's fine", Trina assured him, perfectly at ease with his line of questioning. "And only fair that I reciprocate a little, after endlessly grilling you about your injury last time".

Jimmy smiled softly and leaned back in his chair while she continued. "It'll be two years at the end of the month...March 30th. I was out with my climbing group, doing a basic descent, lost my grip and slipped. There was too much slack in the rope and I tumbled 30 feet down, landing hard onto a ledge".

Jimmy swallowed hard, it was difficult to hear someone else tell their tale of tragedy. "Let's see...I had a concussion, broken right arm, blown out left kneecap, tons of scrapes and bruises, two fractured vertebrae and a shattered pelvis...which ironically, caused a lot of the nerve damage I suffered and also punctured a hole in my bladder and lacerated my uterus".

"Shit", Jimmy muttered under his breath.

"Sounds really bad, doesn't it?", Trina chuckled playfully. Jimmy nodded slowly, still in a slight state of shock, first at Trina's long list of injuries and also at her unique ability to talk about it so easily and to even laugh a little. "The doc's said it could've been much worse though, I almost bled to death from the lacerations. They were able to patch me up, after six hours of surgery and nine pints of blood", Trina paused and Jimmy notice her become serious for a split second. "They're still not sure if I'll be able to carry a baby or not...but it's better than being dead I guess".

"Wow", Jimmy gasped, disbelievingly.

"A man of many words Mr. Brooks", Trina teased playfully.

Jimmy blushed slightly, "Sorry, I...".

"Like I said before Jimmy, don't feel sorry for me", she stated firmly. "I'm alive, I'm happy and I'm walking on my own two legs".

"So you don't use a chair at all?", Jimmy asked curiously.

"Nope, ditched that thing as soon as I could...been well over a year now", she replied proudly. Jimmy tried to hide the disappointment that was creeping up on him. Again, as if Trina was reading his mind...she knew exactly what he was feeling at that moment. "I know you want to just get up and go Jimmy, but that's not how it works", she laid a comforting hand over his. Jimmy gave her a half-hearted smile and a slight nod...not exactly the response she was looking for. "This is by no means, a _fast_ process...", she stated honestly, yet compassionately. "Look at me, I'm about as speedy as the average tortoise...".

"It's not just the go part...", Jimmy cut in, chuckling lightly as he shook his head. "I just want to be able to get up...and stay up", his words trailed off slightly as he hung his head down and frowned.

"You will", Trina assured him, squeezing the hand Jimmy hadn't realized she was still holding on to. "And we'll start tomorrow, right?". Jimmy nodded his acknowledgement, and awkwardly slipped his hand from hers so he could push away from the table. He wrestled into his jacket while Trina got situated, avoiding her gaze and hoping his discomfort wasn't too apparent.

"Thanks again for dinner Jimmy", Trina said as they made their way to the door.

"No problem...I enjoyed the company", he replied sincerely.

Trina moved slightly to her right to avoid the group of laughing college-aged students entering the diner. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at Jimmy. "Well the next time is my treat, I insist...".

Jimmy gasped as he looked up and locked eyes with those beautifully familiar blue ones, "Ash".

"Jimmy?".

------------------

My cliffie gift to you, kinda predictable, but fun none the less! I loved writing this chapter, but had to split it up due to length. That's a huge fear of mine, ruining a good chapter because I made it too long and boring(I don't know how Heather does it...she can write a chap that's more than 10,000 words, with each part being as good or even better as the last and you're still disappointed when it ends because you think it's too short!...she's amazing). So please leave me a little message and tell me what you think.

Many thanks to...lilfiftyfour and LOVE JEFFREE-STAR, for their reviews.

Degrass does not belong to me.


	3. Getting trickier pt2

My note…I never thought I could write a JimAsh story with so much turmoil, but I'm actually enjoying it...a little. The last part flip-flops back and forth a bit, basically, it takes place during the same time frame, but in two different places, then ends up with the all characters involved...in the same place at the same time(then the sparks will fly). I hope it's not too confusing.

YOU'RE STILL YOU

CHAPTER 3: GETTING TRICKIER pt.2

Jimmy felt as if the wind had been knocked from his lungs. He sat stunned, starring up at Ashley, who in turn, looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Hey Jim", Marco greeted questionably, while Paige narrowed her eyes at Trina, and Ellie looked on, totally shocked.

Jimmy cleared his throat first. "H-hey guys", he stuttered uncomfortably. He knew Trina was standing to his side, but Jimmy was unable to take his eyes off of Ashley.

"Didn't know you'd be here", Marco prompted, curiously.

Marco's tone shook Jimmy out of his reverie. "Me neither, it just sorta happened that way", he recovered slightly, titlting his head over his shoulder, in Trina's direction and sitting a little straighter in his chair.

"Guys, this is Trina", he introduced casually. "Trina, these are my friends...Marco, Ellie, Paige...and um, Ashley". Trina shifted her crutches to her left hand and offered her right for them to shake. "Trina's a friend from physio...we met a few weeks ago...she's been helping with my...", Jimmy tried, but by looks on the faces of his friends, all of his attempts at an explaination were futile, so he just trailed off softly.

"Jimmy's a great guy", Trina stated genuinely, placing her free hand atop his shoulder.

Ashley's heart sank to her knees as she watched Trina use the gesture...that was _her_ sign of affection. How she longed to touch Jimmy like that again, to feel the warmth and strength of his shoulders under her hands, his lap underneath her, his lips on hers.

"Yep, he's a peach", Paige quipped, shooting Jimmy a firey smirk. Oh Paige loved Jimmy, she always would, but right now he was right at the top of her naughty list. Jimmy challenged her gaze and blew out an uneasy breath.

"You go here, right...to TU?", Marco asked, finally placing Trina's face.

"Yeah, it's my second year", she replied.

"Trina's majoring in social work too Marco", Jimmy added, trying to cut through the heavy air that was surrounding the group.

"Okay", Marco acknowledged. "That's probably where I recogize you from", he smiled politely at her. "I'm a first year, in the same program".

"Small world", she chuckled and nodded.

Jimmy blew out a soft "Yeah". It _was_ a small world...and becoming smaller by the second.

Trina noticed Jimmy had become somewhat uncomfortable. "So, did you wanna go catch that movie?", she asked casually, figuring he was looking for a out.

His head shot up and his jaw dropped open. "I...um, I...", he stuttered slightly. Then, with a quick and painful glance at Ashley, he was finally able to answer, "I really should be getting home".

"Now?", she asked incredulously and laughed softly.

Jimmy shifted slightly as he spoke, "Ah yeah, I forgot I have this assignment to finish...".

"On a Friday?", Trina teased. "C'mon, you wanted to see that movie...let's go see it". Jimmy did want to go see this new movie, and he'd planned on seeing it with Ashley, but that wasn't likely to happen anymore. He glanced up at her, all of the pain and disappointment from the past few weeks resurfaced and he gave Trina an indifferent, yet slightly hesitant shrug.

Ashley couldn't take it anymore. "I have to use the wash...", she blurted suddenly. "um, it was nice meeting you Tri...", she held her hand out but faltered and the tears started to fall. "Excuse me", Ashley cried and ran toward the restroom.

"Is she alright?", Trina asked concernedly.

"She just lost her dog", Ellie spat sarcastically, looking pointedly down at Jimmy, as a slight mist of tears filled her own eyes.

Ellie and Paige were disappointed in him and Jimmy knew it. He lowered his head in frustration, but came to the conclusion that they'd only gotten one side of the story...Ashley's.

Trina nodded obliviously, then turned to Jimmy, "Should we go?".

With a backward glance at the restroom door Ashley had just ran through and one last look at the conflicted expressions on the faces of his friends, Jimmy decided he didn't need their...or anyone else's approval. He gave Trina a confident nod, and they both headed for the door.

----------------------

The group ended up ordering take out from the diner and bringing it back to the house in complete silence. When they returned home, Marco found a message from Eric, confirming their date...this being their third attempt...for nine o'clock. A frantic one for Paige from her boss reminding her that she needed the new fabric swatches...an hour ago. And one for Ellie from Jesse, who was wondering where her article was, as there were only four hours, thirty-seven minutes left until her midnight deadline.

The next morning, Ellie, Marco and Paige sat at the kitchen counter, feeling guilty for leaving Ashley in the house all alone, and contemplating what they were going to do about the situation steming from the events of last night.

"I just can't believe Jimmy would do something like that", Ellie stated, her voice low and hushed as not to wake Ashley, who was still asleep on the couch in the living room.

"I don't see what the big deal is", Marco replied.

"Marco he just cheated on Ashley", Ellie argued.

"How did he cheat El?", he asked incredulously. "All he did was have a burger with a friend, who just happens to be a girl, after his therapy session".

Paige sighed heavily. "Marco, you going out for a burger with a friend, who just happens to be a girl, equals a typical evening...Jimmy going out with a friend, who just happens to be a girl, equals a date".

"I still don't see it", Marco defended, shaking his head in disbelief. He padded over to the coffee pot to pour himself a refill. "I mean, c'mon guys...Jimmy's absolutely crazy about Ash".

"That was before she cut his rap from _their_ demo tape", Paige cut in quickly, and held her mug out for Marco.

Marco topped off Paige and Ellie's mugs before returning the carafe to the base and reclaiming his seat on the stool. "That's still not reason enough for him to cheat Paige".

"Whatever", she sighed and rolled her eyes. "But there was definitely something there between those two last night".

Ellie crossed her arms over her chest. "What does _she_ have that Ashley doesn't?", she questioned bitterly, in defense of her best friend.

"A disability", Marco answered simply. Ellie and Paige leaned in curiously. "Maybe that's all this is guys...a harmless connection between two people".

Paige pondered the notion and nodded slowly. "I hope you're right Marco", she said softly when she heard the blankets on the couch rustle.

"Me too", he muttered and walked over to the cabinet to get Ashley a coffee mug.

"Hey Ash", Ellie greeted, her voice sounding forced, and a little too sweet.

"Morning", Ashley replied softly, accepting the coffee from Marco with a small smile.

"How're you doing Hun?", Paige asked carefully.

"I'm fine Paige", she answered quickly, trying to ward off any concern.

"Did you sleep well?", Marco asked thoughtfully, placing his arm around her shoulder.

Ashley smiled appreciatively at his attempt to make small talk and was just about to answer when a deep voiced boomed out from behind her. "Good morning all", Griffen addressed the group huddled in the tiny kitchen. "Hey Ashley...I didn't hear you come in", he added, only remotely noticing the new addition.

"I spent the night", she replied incredulously, motioning to the over-sized nightshirt she was wearing.

"Oh, that's cool", Griffen stated indifferently, as he sniffed around the kitchen. "Coffee's gone?", he moaned, looking longingly at the empty pot.

"You could always make some more", Ellie hinted sarcastically.

"Here, take mine", Ashley offered, holding out her mug. "I didn't touch it".

"Thanks". Griffen smirked and snatched the mug from Ashley hand. "Hey, I'm glad you're here Ash", he stated, usuing the nickname he wasn't exactly qualified to use. He scooped a few spoonfuls of sugar into the cup before continuting. "I talked to my A&R guy Tom at the open jam last night and he really wants to see Jimmy as soon as possible...".

"That's great, but what does it have to do with me?", she asked questionably.

Griffen shot her a confused look, "Well, Jimmy told me to run everything by you first...".

"Why would he do that?", she asked, interrupting again. "This is his thing...".

Griffen shrugged, his face covered in disappointment and confusion, "Yeah, but when he came by last week, he told me _he_ wanted out".

-----------------------

"Hey, I didn't expect to see you here at this time", Trina exclaimed when she walked into the therapy room to see Jimmy sitting on one of the tables, seemingly dressed for a session. "No school today?".

"Ah no, I have school...just got the morning off. My PT said I needed a new set of braces with a little more support", he replied dishearteningly, looking down at his legs as he did so. "This is the only time I could squeeze in a fitting with the ortho guy".

"How about you...not your usual time slot?", Jimmy inquired curiously.

"No classes on Mondays", she replied turning her right crutch upside down to show Jimmy the worn rubber bottom. "Needs a new grip and some adjusting".

He nodded slowly and began sliding over to the edge of the table, to where his chair was sitting. "So, um...", Trina paused, proceeding cautiously. Jimmy seemed distracted lately, especially during the movie on Friday...maybe this was the reason "...more support, huh", she stated, more than questioned.

"Yeah", Jimmy grunted, completing the transfer. "That right knee hinge wasn't locking properly...", he explained as he was getting situated. "...hopefully with more support at the knee and better locks, I'll be able to get my legs straight enough to actually keep me upright".

Trina could hear the disappointment in Jimmy's voice. "The whole process is about trial and error Jimmy", she explained casually. "I've been through probably ten or so different sets of braces...and it took forever to get_ these_ right", she added, lifting her pant leg up a little, to show Jimmy the slender plastic insert supporting her ankles.

Trina was trying to make Jimmy feel better, and that, he appreciated. His lips turned up slightly, into a soft smile as he looked up at her. "I just thought after all the work I put into it, I'd finally get somewhere...but now it feels like I'm going backwards...", he paused, his voice conveying his frustration. "...I need new braces with added support, I'm supposed to find a quick way to increase my arm strength, and try to work on abs that _don't _work anymore".

Trina's face softened with sympathy and understanding. "Well, sometimes you have to take two steps back before you can get that one step forward", she tried to sound positive.

"Never even got to the actual steps part though", Jimmy quipped, ruefully. A soft chuckled escaped Trina's lips, and when Jimmy looked up, he couldn't help but smile back. "What's so funny?", he asked with mock irritation.

"You", she teased playfully.

"Oh, so it's funny to see a guy completely miserable", Jimmy joked back, trying to hide his embarrassment with some selfdepricating humor. "I knew it wasn't a good idea to dump all of my problems on you", he added apologetically.

"No, no Jimmy", Trina stepped closer and reached down for his hand. "Don't ever apologize for venting...that's what I'm here for...", initially, Jimmy cringed at those five words, remembering the pitying look that accompanied Ashley when she spoke them a few weeks back...but coming from Trina, it didn't bother him so much. She understood him.

"Thanks", Jimmy replied sincerely, with a slight blush and a slow nod. "But I_ am _still sorry. I..I just get so damn frustrated...", he sighed deeply and tried to rub the tension from his forehead. Looking up at Trina with almost pleading eyes, Jimmy continued, "Sometimes I wonder why I'm doing this...why I'm even here...".

Trina spotted one of the therapists stools and carefully lowered herself onto it, she took both of Jimmy's hands in hers and held onto them tightly. "Jimmy, only you can answer that. Think about what you're trying to achieve...what your goals are...", she squeezed gently to get her point across. "What do you want Jimmy?".

Jimmy shrugged soberly. "Realistically...I don't even know", he answered. "Optimistically?", Jimmy looked from Trina, down to his legs and up again. "I wanna get outta this thing".

Trina grinned from ear to ear, grabbed for her crutches and stood up. "Then let's go", she called out over her shoulder.

----------------

Ashley looked up at the clock on the wall for the ump-teenth time that day. Jimmy never purposely ditched school, in fact, he was hardly ever absent or even tardy, considering his circumstances, so his truancy was starting to worry her. Checking her date book for any clues; she'd been keeping track of his entire schedule as well as hers, for months now, so their time together would be maximized, but page after page, she was coming up empty.

Ashley tried to keep her mind from wandering, but she couldn't help it...she loved Jimmy, even if he was angry with her at the moment. Figuring something came up, but hoping it wasn't serious and Jimmy was alright, Ashley continued with her day...but not without incessantly studying the clock.

Meanwhile, Jimmy followed Trina out of the medical building and into the parking lot. "Trina...what are we doing?", he asked quizzically as he pushed slowly, in time with her steps.

"You said you want to get outta that thing right?", she questioned right back, motioning to his chair. Jimmy nodded hesitantly, not exactly sure where she was going with this. She stopped in front of a red car, parked in the second handicapped space, right outside of the building. "So get out".

Jimmy looked at the car...Trina's car, and smiled. "Where are we going?", he asked as he started to pivot, preparing to swing over to the passenger side, when the jingling of keys in mid-air stopped him.

"Wherever you want...", Trina exclaimed suggestively as Jimmy deftly caught the keys one-handed. "...you're driving".

Back at Degrassi, the day was nearing an end and Ashley still hadn't heard from...not that she thought she would...or seen Jimmy. No one had. She nonchalantly inquired about Jimmy to a few teachers, asked a couple of his classmates if they had seen him and finally headed over to the office to see if Jimmy needed her to pick up his assignments. "No sorry honey, he said he was only gonna be out for a few hours in the morning and would pick up his assignments when he got back", the secretary stated. And gave Ashley a polite smile as she added, "Whatever appoinment he had must've ran over".

Spinner had all but laughed in her face when she asked if he knew where Jimmy was. "What happened...doctor finally seperate you two?", he joked, as usual, about them being attached at the hip...or as he called it hip to shoulder. Obviously Jimmy hadn't told Spinner of the problems they were having, which was just as well...he had enough of his own stuff to deal with.

Jimmy settled in the drivers seat of Trina's car and stared nervously at the numerous controls and gadgets. "I've haven't driven since before I was shot", he told her.

"Yeah, I kinda figured that", Trina laughed in reply. "I just thought maybe you wanted to take that first step forward...so to speak", she added encouragingly. "So what better way then to do something that almost everyone else can do".

Jimmy smiled at her consideration and nodded with a renewed excitement. "Okay...let's do this".

The last bell had just rung and Ashley slowly made her way down the hall to her locker, scanning the halls for any signs of Jimmy. After stowing her books away and sifting through her papers, Ashley packed her bag and headed out.

The roar of an engine a the squeal of tires caught Ashley's attention as she descended the front steps. The car was unfamiliar, but the music blasting from the speakers wasn't...and neither was the grin that graced the face of the driver.

Jimmy laughed with delight as he shifted the car into park, and turned off the engine. "That was great Trina...thanks", he said genuinely, as he began to pull the pieces of his chair out from the back seat.

"No problem", she waived off his gratitude. "I'm just glad you're a quick study...only one mix-up when trying to brake. I'm impressed".

"And there was that small confusion with the cruise control", Jimmy quipped playfully.

From the steps, Ashley watched what could only be perceived as flirting, from inside the car. She saw Trina come around to the drivers side just as Jimmy was transferring out, and stood in front of him.

"Are you sure you don't need a ride home?", Trina asked again.

"Naw, I had plans to meet a friend anyway", he assured her. "I just need to pick up my assignments and find...".

Jimmy didn't have time to finish, before he knew what was happening, Trina was leaning over him, one arm around his shoulders in a loose hug. "I'll see you soon", she said as she straightened, then slid into her car. "Oh, looks like you ride's waiting for you", she exclaimed, catching a glimpse of Ashley in front of the school.

Jimmy looked up to find a pair of crystal blue eyes fixed on him. He never noticed the hum of Trina's car engine or the muffled "bye Jimmy" as she pulled away...all he saw was same pain and anger he'd been feeling for the past few weeks...only now, it was on Ashley's face.

---------------------

Not much to say except I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'd love to hear what you think.

My extreme thanks to...havocmangawip, Sunshyne08, lilfiftyfour and 3DTNG 3, for their amazing reviews.

And as always, Degrassi is not mine.


	4. Confrontation

My note…As many of you have probably guessed, you can't exactly have all this build up without a culmination...that's this chapter. I also have a part in this chapter, that may or may not be a spoiler, but it is very loosely based on a clip from one of the promos(which are almost impossible to read, if you ask me).

YOU'RE STILL YOU

CHAPTER 4: CONFRONTATION

When Ashley got home, she ran straight up to her bedroom and cried into her pillow. _How could this be happening to her? Yes, she deserved the cold shoulder from Jimmy. His bitterness and anger...probably. But she did not deserve what she saw in that parking lot. First Craig, then Alistair, now Jimmy. Jimmy? No, Jimmy would never cheat on her...not in a million years...he just wasn't that type of person. Was he?_

Her tears turned from anguished to angered. She sat up on her bed with a start and caught her reflection in the mirror of her vanity. She loved him...and she wasn't ready to give that up without a fight.

A soft knock on the door startled Ashley back into reality. "Ash honey?", Kate called out from the hallway.

Ashley hasitly swiped her eyes with the backs of her hands and slipped off of her bed. "Coming", she answered as calmly as she could, scrambling to cover up any evidence that would show she'd been crying.

"Hey Mom", Ashley greeted as she opened the door, twirling around quickly so Kate wouldn't see her face. She walked over to her vanity and proceeded to remove her makeup...as if that's what she was doing before her mother came in. "What's up?", she asked casually.

"I stopped at the supermarket on my way home...", Kate paused, trying to gauge Ashley's reaction, and when there wasn't any, she continued. "I ran into Mrs. Brooks at the pharmacy...she was there picking up Jimmy's prescriptions.", at this, Ashley visibly stiffened and Kate hesitated. "I thought the two of you did that last week", she stated questioningly.

"We must've forgot something", Ashley muttered dismissively, as she stood up and started walking over to the door.

"She also said that she misses you...well, with all of the time you two spend over here", Kate proceeded pressingly, causing Ashley to stop dead in her tracks. "Ash, what's going on?", her mother asked, with much concern, as she stood up to face Ashley. "Jimmy hasn't been here in over two weeks...and I'm guessing you haven't been over there either".

Without turning around, Ashley sighed heavily, "We've both been really busy with...".

"Ashley", Kate scolded mildly, taking a tentative step forward.

Ashley's straightened her shoulder and turned quickly. "We had a fight...okay?", she spat in frustration, placing her hands on her hips, as if challenging her mother to go any further.

"A fight?", Kate parroted, sounding confused and sympathetic at the same time. She walked over to Ashley and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Sweetie, what happened?".

This wasn't what Ashley wanted, so she steeled herself and brushed off her mother's concern by taking a step back. "I messed up and now I have to fix it", Ashley answered flatly. "So if you'll excuse me...", she headed for the stairs. "...I have a relationship to save".

---------------------

Jimmy tried to get the image out of his head...Ashley standing out in front of the school, a look of shock and sadness swimming across her beautiful features, the briskness of her walk as she hurried toward him, and the clipped "Here" as she tossed a notebook into his lap. The days notes from the classes they shared, she's made a copy for him, and for some reason that angered him.

But what angered Jimmy most was the way he felt...or didn't feel. _God this was so confusing. _

"You get in trouble with your teachers for ditching school?", Trina asked Jimmy playfully, during their afternoon workout. She was sensing he was in a very prickly mood and hoped it wasn't all her fault.

Jimmy was preoccupied with adjusting his new braces and mumbled out a "Huh?", before the question even resistered. He glanced up at Trina and proceeded to re-fasten the side of his pants. "Ah no", he grunted dismissively, as he painstakingly pulled himself up to a standing position. Once he had his balance and saw that he was standing properly, he blew out a relieved sigh. "I guess that's the only good thing about being the crippled kid at school...got a built-in excuse for missing class and nobody ever asks any questions", he continued bitterly.

Trina smirked, _he was pissy_...this was going to be interesting. "Okay Brooks, spill it", she demanded with mock exasperation, as she slowly made her way over to the mat where Jimmy was calculating his next move.

"Spill what?", he grunted softly as he moved his crutches out in front of him.

"What's got you so uptight today", she elaborated impatiently.

Jimmy twisted slightly in preparation to take a step. "Trina, I'm a little busy here", he snapped, blowing out a frustrated sigh in the process.

Trina could sense his apprehension and she eased up on him a little. "You're doing fine", she encouraged, stepping a little closer. "Now swing forward...slowly. Make sure you can see where your footing is before you take that second step".

Jimmy did what he was told and it worked. He smiled triuphantly at Trina and tried it again. After a few more laborious minutes, and four steps behind him, Jimmy was physically exhausted...but beaming with pride. He didn't want to stop, he wanted to make it across the room, even though it took him almost ten minutes to move just five feet.

"Well, I'm ready for a break...how 'bout you?", Trina asked, trying to sound casual. She could almost feel his strength waning as much as she could see it. It was tiring just watching him.

"One more", he grunted and dug deep within himself to push forward. Jimmy's arms began to tremble with exertion.

Trina held her breath when she saw the toe of Jimmy's shoe catch on the mat. She knew he didn't have the hip function, to right his leg. "Jimmy hold up", she warned and moved to help him. She steadied herself on one crutch, then leaned down to adjust Jimmy's foot position, but the sudden movement, coupled with his fading stamina, and poor sense of balance casued him to pitch forward and topple...right on top of Trina.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry", Jimmy apologized feverently and pushed himself up on his elbows. "Are you alright?".

Trina let out a deep chuckle as she slithered out from underneath Jimmy, but remained next to him. "I'm fine, I was the one closer to the floor", she assured him, but looked skeptically at his position on the mat. "How about you...are you okay?".

Jimmy blushed with embarrassment and shifted to look back at his legs which were sprawled out behind him. "I think so", he answered with a humbled grin.

Trina looked into the eyes that held her gaze. She was surprised she'd never really noticed them before...but then again, she'd never been this close in proximity before. They were brown, but not the deep brown you'd expect with someone of Jimmy's complexion. These were light, with a hint of green around the iris', and they were sparkling...happy.

"Go out with me tonight", she blurted confidently. Jimmy lowered his head shyly. "C'mon Jimmy, I owe you a dinner, remember?", Trina pressed, amused by his sudden self-consciousness. "It'll be fun...we can go celebrate".

Jimmy shifted and propped himself on his left side. "So I impressed you today?", he asked, with a playful smirk.

"Of course you did Jimmy", Trina replied insistently as she scooted up to sit. "I'm so proud of your accomplisment".

"Well I guess that only leaves one thing left to do", Jimmy stated, then glanced back to where his abandoned chair was sitting. "But I think I'm gonna need a little help with that".

Trina scanned the floor for her discarded crutches and laughed, "Yeah, me too".

--------------------

"So, um...Craig's coming back to town", Ellie managed to say through her chewing, as she bit into her slice of pizza.

"Really?", Ashley asked, more surprised than curious.

"Yeah, I guess he was supposed to go on this fast-pace tour in the states, but Joey didn't think he was ready for that much stress, so Leo booked his Canadian tour first", Ellie explained. "He kicks it off right here in Toronto".

"Wow, that's great", Ashley replied excitedly, this time surprised that she actually _was _curious. "How did you find this out?", she asked airily, as if they were discussing the weather.

"From Marco of course...it's where I find out all of my information. I swear, the guys knows everything", Ellie sighed and rolled her eyes. "I guess they've been keeping in touch through e-mails and phone calls", she shrugged indifferently, but Ashley could see Craig Manning still had a huge effect on her best friend.

Ashley felt the need to change the subject, but before she even realized the words were coming out of her mouth, she foud herself asking, "So when's he gonna be here?".

"Day after tomorrow", Ellie answered, feeling oddly suspicious of Ashley.

"And he's staying here?", Ashley pressed on casually, picking at the cheese on her pizza.

"I'm not sure. When Griffen moved in, he took the extra room, but Marco said he'd give up his room and sleep on the couch...", Ellie trailed off slightly. "I'm just not sure how I feel about Craig staying here after everything that's happened". Ellie remained quiet for a few more seconds and Ashley could see the myriad of emotions playing across her face. "In fact, I'm not sure how I feel about just seeing Craig again...after everything", she amended softly.

"Oh c'mon El...you know you want to see him", Ashley teased lightly. Ellie blushed and looked away avoidingly. "And, he did tell you he loved you before he left".

"Yeah, but he was also high on cocaine at the time, remember?", Ellie replied woefully.

Ashley cringed at Ellie's reply. "But he did write and record a song about you while he was in rehab", she offered genuinely.

"Yeah Ash, and 'Red-headed for Trouble' is such a positive song", Ellie cut-in incredulously.

"No...not all of it", Ashley conceeded quickly. "Some of the lyrics had profound meaning...", Ellie shot her a doubtful look, but had to agree, the song started out a little harsh, but ended on a more positive note, open-ended...as if not quite finished. "...it's probably just Craig's way of apologizing for what he did to you".

"And that's supposed to fix everything?", Ellie snipped.

Ashley's expression fell as she remembered those were the same words Jimmy muttered to her in front of his locker, just a mere week and a half ago. "You're right El...", she muttered softly. "...somethings can never be fixed".

-------------

Craig Manning arrived in Toronto only three hours before he was due on stage at the university's campus club. He barely had time to finish his sandwich and pop, before he was wisked away to start the sound check with his band.

Ashley actually had no intentions of showing up Friday night to see Craig perform, but something was drawing her to that club. Call it a strong obligation to support an old friend, or the odd desire to see the wannbe rocker who made it big...Ashley was there.

Craig was in the middle of a song when he looked up to see Ashley standing there, he smiled genuinely at her as he continued with "She's the Ash". Ashley smiled back, in much the same manner. She was totally enamored with his stage presence and the way he was singing that song...

The song ended all too soon and the crowd erupted in applause...Ashley included. "Hey stranger, didn't think I'd see you here", Craig greeted playfully as he passed the table of his friends and walked up to Ashley.

"And what made you think that?", she asked back, feigning hurt.

Craig looked over his shoulder at the table where Paige, Ellie, Marco, Spinner and Jane were sitting. "They did", he replied, tossing his head in their direction. Ashley took in a deep breath and gave a small, friendly wave in their direction, but couldn't help but wonder what else they may have told him.

"You look really good Craig", Ashley skipped over the awkwardness with an observation. "...and sounded even better".

Craig smiled alarmingly at her and motioned toward the stage while he bactracked to the table. "I was thinking we could all get up there and do a number together", he suggested. "Like a DS reunion".

"DS?", Jane questioned.

"Downtown Sasquatch...the name of our band", Paige answered pompously.

"No actually that was _our_ band", Spinner corrected, pointing in a circular motion to himself, Marco, Craig and even including Ellie and Ashley. "If I'm not mistaken Paige, the name of your band was P.M.S.".

"You're kidding?", Jane burst out into laughter.

"P-M-S...stands for Paige Michalchuk and the Sexkittens", she clarified seethingly at Spinner's new girlfriend, and the two sat glaring at one another.

"So what'd you say?", Craig asked eagerly, glancing at the hesitant faces of each of his friends. "Hey wait a minute...where's Jimmy?", he called out seconds later, looking pointedly at Ashley.

"Couldn't get a hold of him", she answered, not missing a beat, and wanting desperatly to change the subject.

Craig scanned the faces of his friends again, this time they were filled with a mixture of, what looked to be, sadness and disappointment. "Is everything alright?", he asked curiously.

"Yeah, he's just been really busy with physio", Ashley replied quickly, before the others could answer. "He's been going through some really intese therapy, that doesn't exactly leave a whole lotta time for anything else".

It wasn't a complete lie, and Craig seemed to buy it just fine...the others, weren't as naive though. "What song did you want us to sing?", Ashley asked, accepting his offer for the rest of the group.

"Well probably the only song we all know...Everythings Dust", he chuckled in reply.

Spinner and Marco audibly groaned at the idea and Ellie shook her head. "I'm out", she clipped, folding her arms across her chest.

"Why?", Craig asked incredulously.

"Spinner's here Craig...you don't need two drummers", she answered sarcastically.

Craig moved next to her and snaked his arm around her shoulders. "No, but I'm down a guitar and I _know_ you still play", he stated suggestively and flashed her a grin. Ellie didn't know if she wanted to throw-up or throw him down on the table and kiss him senseless, so all she could do was nod weakly and follow Craig up onto the stage.

---------------

"You're in for a real treat tonight folks", the bouncer greeted as Jimmy and Trina flashed him their id's for admittance to the campus club.

"Oh yeah, what?", Jimmy asked lightly.

"Not what my friend...but who", he proceeded majestically. Jimmy looked up at him expectantly. "Toronto's very own Craig Manning".

"You're serious...Craig's here?", Jimmy chuckleded excitedly.

"Why, you know him?", the bouncer inquired, disbelievingly.

"Yeah man, were like best friends, we went to school together. I played guitar in his first band, Downtown Sasquatch", Jimmy explained.

"Sure you did", the man laughed.

"He even gave me a shout out on his cd. I'm Jimmy B", Jimmy tried to convince him.

"Yeah and I'm the tooth fairy", he replied dismissively. Jimmy was growing aggrivated, especially since the man seemed to enjoy toying with him. "If you know so much about him, tell me something nobody else knows".

Jimmy thought for a second. "His birthday's September 1, 1988. He likes ketchup _and_ gravy on his fries. He once...".

"Hey, anybody could find that stuff out from his website or an interview", the man cut in angrily.

"Fine...he was the first person to find me in the hall of our school after I'd been shot in the back", Jimmy spat bitterly. "Go find him...ask him", he added in challenge.

The man's expression fell and he eyed Jimmy's chair, as if just seeing it for the first time. "No man...ah, he's on now anyway...go ahead", he mumbled apologetically and moved out of Jimmy and Trina's way.

With the help of another employee, Jimmy and Trina were able to maneuver through the standing crowd and over to a vacated table. Jimmy could hear Craig talking to the audience, but couldn't quite see him from his vantage point, until he swiveled around the table and stopped in front of it.

What he saw then, both shocked and angered him.

Ashley was next to Craig, microphone in her hand, huge smile on her face. She was looking up at him as the music started..."My Window". Ash's song. The one Craig stole. And now she was singing a duet with him.

Jimmy was so preoccupied with Ashley, that he never noticed his former bandmates and friends were up there too. He felt his chest tighten as he watched her up there with him. All of Jimmy's feelings of insecurity came flooding back.

This is what she wanted all along, the music, the performing...Craig?.

The crowd jumped up and applauded when the music stopped, obscuring Jimmy's view mometarily. When the cheering died down, Jimmy could see Craig walking toward him, hand in hand with Ashley. "I thought I saw you sneak in here a few minutes ago", Craig scolded playfully as he reached the table. Ashley finally saw who Craig was acknowledging and immediately snatched her hand from his grasp.

Jimmy took a moment to compose himself. "Sorry man, I had no idea you were playing here tonight", he answered apologetically.

"Well maybe if you check your voicemail every once in a while...oh yeah, I forgot, you're not taking any of my calls anyway", Ashley spat angrily, tears of hurt filling her eyes at seeing who Jimmy was with...again.

The atmosphere was starting to make Craig and Trina very uncomfortable. "What does it matter?", Jimmy questioned, as he looked from Ashley over to Craig and back again, "Just as long as you get what you want, right?".

"Oh, that's funny coming from you", she yelled back. "At least I knew what I wanted and fought for it. I tried apologizing, giving you your space...I tried making things right. You? You just threw everything away and hooked up with the first person that came along".

Defensively, Jimmy sat up a little taller. "What does Trina have to do with this?", he asked incredulously. "Her and I are just friends...".

"Oh, you looked a hell of a lot cozier than just friends, the other day at school", Ashley argued. "And in my book that's cheating".

"Cheating?", Jimmy contested.

"What do you call it then Jimmy?", she queried. "You've been going out for burgers, ditching school with her, going to concerts...I mean, I'm still your girlfriend...there was never a formal acclamation of a breakup, so...".

"Well maybe there should be then", the words flew out of his mouth before he could stop them. He immediately regretted them, but it was too late. "Ash?", he whispered painfully.

The tears were flowing freely now, but Ashley didn't care. She shrugged defeatedly and conceeded softly, "Yeah, maybe there should".

---------------------

Oooh, the dreaded break up. Sorry about that, but I feel this is a integral part of the storyline that needs to happen, for the rest to make sense. Not too sure how I'd feel about it in the actual show though...I don't trust those Degrassi writers too much.

Many thanks to my reviewers...havocmangawip, lilfiftyfour, SAMMiE and missTrombone.

Degrassi is not mine.


	5. Finding us again

My note….Sadly, this is the last chapter of the story. I didn't want to rush things with the couple, but I don't want their problems to linger on and on, to where the story becomes repetitive and boring. Thanks to all of my loyal readers for their great comments and support….I really appreciate it.

YOU'RE STILL YOU

CHAPTER 5: FINDING US AGAIN

Craig immediately followed Ashley out of the campus club, after shooting Jimmy an unreadible expression. And Ellie, followed Craig.

"Ash...Ash, wait up", he called, breaking out into almost a jog, trying to catch up with her. Once he finally reached her, Craig placed both his hands on Ashley's shoulders and slowly turned her around. "Are you okay?", he asked softly.

"What does it look like Craig?", Ellie cut in sarcastically.

Craig, glanced over his shoulder at Ellie before leading Ashley over to the water feature in front of the building. Ellie stopped a few paces behind and let Craig guide Ashley over to the ledge, then turned to go back into the club. "What's going on Ashley?", he inquired curiously, as he sat down next to her.

Ashley shrugged helplessly and swiped at her eyes. "Oh you know, just your run of the mill, boyfriend gets pissed at girlfriend and hooks up with the first girl that comes along...", she steeled herself as she looked up at him. "Sound familiar?".

Craig narrowed his eyes a bit and smirked reflexively. She was referring to him...them, a few years ago. Ashley's shoulders slumped as she continued, "Only this time, I'm the one who screwed up first...".

Craig's eyes then, widened in shock, "Wait...you cheated on Jimmy?".

"What?", Ashley gasped in horror. She shouldn't have been surprised, Craig always did have a one track mind..._some things never change_. "God no Craig...", she added adamantly. "I would _never_ do that to Jimmy".

"Okay, so then why is he cheating on you?", was the next question.

"He's not cheating", Ashley subconsciously spat in defense.

"That's not what you said in there", Craig countered, pointing at the building in front of them.

Ashley looked at Craig critically and sighed. "I know, I was just mad and...", she paused for a moment, then shrugged. "But whatever...you heard what Jimmy said", she stopped again to swallow tearfully. "Apparently we've broken up, so it wouldn't be considered cheating then anyway, right?".

"You don't seem so convinced", Craig replied questionably.

"It's the first I'm hearing about it actually", she answered softly.

"The breakup or the new girl?", he prodded playfully. Ashley looked away and shrugged evasively, she didn't feel like getting into this...especially not with Craig. He leaned in to get her attention, but when that didn't work, Craig asked, "What happened? The last time I saw you two, you couldn't get enough of each other".

"A lot of things change in six months Craig", she quipped sarcastically in reply.

"Tell me about it", he shot back. Ashley's eyes rose to meet his...everything _had_ changed...Craig had been through hell and back in rehab, J.T. Yorke was murdered senselessly, Lakehurst moved into Degrassi, Spinner was diagnosed with cancer, her relationship with Jimmy was crumbling...

"Ashley?", he pressed.

He wasn't going to let up, and she knew it. Ashley took in a deep breath, "There was this talent show at school, the auditions started the day after your cd dropped. I wasn't going to do it, but Toby signed me up and I figured it would be fun...". Ashley shrugged slightly before continuing. "I was really impressed with what you accomplished with your music and realized that I missed being in the spotlight".

Craig smiled at Ashley's compliment, but quickly turned serious. "And Jimmy wasn't supportive?", he asked curiously.

"No, the complete opposite. Jimmy was amazingly supportive", Ashley maintained firmly. "And it all seemed to be coming together when El's roomate Griffen invited us to the open jam the day after...", her pause caught Craig's attention. "I got all wrapped up in the moment and started putting my new plans ahead of the ones Jimmy and I had made. I felt so guilty. I wanted him to be a part of this too, so I asked him to perform with me...".

"Like for back-up...on guitar?", Craig inquired.

"No, like a duet", Ashley corrected. "Jimmy's got this awesome knack for rhymning. Everytime time we play karaokee revolution, he freestyles his own lyrics to the music. It's amazing", her eyes softened and she smiled at the recollection. But that soon faded and Ashley nervously cleared her throat as she tried to get back on track. "I tried to tweak it, but the rap wasn't fitting in my head, so I went on solo and basically flopped", she continued. "Then Jimmy came out and started rapping over the chorus, like we had originally intended...and the crowd loved him".

"But you didn't?", Craig asked.

Ashley shook her head disappointedly. She did love Jimmy's rap and she did admire his talent...but that was supposed to be her turn to shine. "At first I was furious, then I felt threatened, and finally I gave up...especially after Griffen heard the demo and said his people would really be interested in just Jimmy". Craig sat patiently while Ashley spoke. "But when I told him about the open jam, Jimmy refused to go on without me...", she felt her chest tighten with guilt as she continued. "I promised him I'd be there, but I backed out at the last minute and left him to go on, alone".

"So wait, all of this is because you gave Jimmy a chance to get a record deal?", Craig asked incredulously.

"No...because when Griffen's music guy heard Jimmy's rap with my music, he wanted us both", she explained.

"That's great Ash", Craig congratulated, not yet knowing where the problem laid.

"Yeah it would've been, if I hadn't delete Jimmy's rap from the demo before I sent it in", she replied miserably. "And to top it off, I kept it from him for weeks after".

Craig wrinkled up his face. "I've tried, numerous times, to make it up to him...I even added his track back onto the demo and gave him a copy to give to Griffen...", she trailed off, looking at Craig almost pleadingly. "And now? Now it's too late".

Ashley's expression fell and when she turned away sharply, the realization finally hit Craig. "Ash, if you didn't want to break up, why did you agree with Jimmy?", he asked, lifting her face back to his.

"I'm just giving him what he wants", she shrugged helplessly.

"But what do you want Ash?", Craig queried.

"It would be selfish to only consider what I want, Craig", Ashley snapped. "And that's what got me in trouble in the first place".

Craig's frown turned upward into a smirk. "I think you're being selfish right now Ashley", he countered smugly. Her mouth fell open in shock as she flashed a look of contempt at him. "Because breaking up with you is definitely not what Jimmy wants", he added certainly. Ashley's expression turned skeptical. "I could see it in his eyes, he still loves you...if he didn't still care so much, then none of this would matter to him ", Craig reasoned. "You need to talk to him Ash".

Ashley folded her arms across her chest as a cool wind blew. She knew Craig was right. The only problem was...getting Jimmy to listen.

---------------------

**Meanwhile, back inside**...

"So she's your girlfriend, then?", Trina asked, trying to sound casual amid the noise of the club and the drama that had just ensued.

Jimmy inwardly cringed...he did not want to be having this conversation. "Is, was...yeah, a few times over actually",

"What happened?", Trina queiried.

"Which time?", he asked evasively.

Trina was quiet for a moment. "You can start at the beginning if you'd like", she offered sincerely.

Jimmy shrugged...Trina was nothing if not persistent. "We've been friends forever...me and Ash", he started, blowing out a ragged breath as he did. "...well, except for a few strained months here and there". There was a pause as Jimmy nervously scratched at the back of his neck. He was beyond tense, but tried hard not to let it show. "We first started dating in the middle of grade seven...had our official first date that Valeneine's day". A light chuckled escaped his lips as his gaze turned wistful.

"We've um, been through a lot of stuff together...her step family, intimacy choices, jealousy, finding out her dad was gay...".

"You're kidding?", Trina interrupted incredulously.

"No, and that was only the first half of grade eight", Jimmy snickered.

That brought a soft smile to Trina's face. "I'm sure always having you there made it a lot easier for her...".

"It didn't matter in the end...", Jimmy cut in bitterly. "...we broke up at the end of that school year".

"Why?", Trina asked.

Jimmy tossed the question around. "We were young, immature...made some bad choices", he answered, almost cryptically. Trina figured there was more to the story and stared Jimmy down until he reluctantly continued. "We were at a party, Ashley took...something, and ended up making out with this kid I couldn't stand. I got pissed and broke up with her".

"Drugs?", Trina inquired.

Jimmy nodded slightly in acknowledgement. "Ecstasy. It was a mistake. She'd just turned fourteen, she didn't really realize what she was doing 'til it was too late", he stated, in Ashley's defense. "I held this stupid grudge over her for half a year, before I was able to forgive her. We got back together for a few months, but by then everything was different between us, everything had changed...we just couldn't cut it".

"So that was time number two", Trina stated pointedly. "What happened this time?", she queried. Jimmy shot her an incredulous look.

"She betrayed me", he sighed softly.

"With the guy she was up on stage with?", Trina gasped.

"Craig?", Jimmy scoffed. "No...God. I mean, they did have a history...actually, a pretty involved one...but no, he's not the reason. We're all friends", he ammended. Trina looked at him skeptically and Jimmy relented. "Well maybe Craig did, unintentionally, have a small part to play in this. I mean, all this stuff started happening after his cd dropped...", he added in afterthought.

Trina raised an curious eyebrow...now she was getting somewhere. "See, Ashley's always had this dream of becoming a singer. We corroborated together on this song for a school talent show, Ash decided to try it solo...but it turns out people liked it _better_ with my rap in it".

"So she got jealous", Trina prompted.

"I guess", Jimmy shrugged and shook his head in frustration as he fiddled with the glass of water in front of him. "We got noticed by a recruiter, he wanted Ash to send our demo out to his record guy...", he took in a deep breath and sighed, then looked up at Trina. "She did...but deleted my rap from it, before she sent it out".

"Ouch...that's harsh", Trina cringed.

A bitter smirk flash across Jimmy's face. "And here we are", he threw up his hands in defeat.

Trina shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "She did seem honestly sorry for that, Jimmy", she offered, sympathetically.

"And so that's supposed to make it all better?", Jimmy asked incredulously, as he tried to rub the tension from his forehead.

"So it's just like before, then?", Trina speculated. Jimmy's head shot up in surprise. "Ashley makes a mistake and you have a hard time forgiving her because...What?...Too much has changed between the two of you...".

She paused for a moment to gauge Jimmy's reaction. He leaned back in his chair and looked at her critically. "It's complicated", he spat.

"Too complicated to work things out?", Trina challenged, narrowing her eyes for effect. "Because if you ask me...that girl really loves you, and you're still totally crazy about her". With that, Trina grabbed her crutches, slowly stood up, and with out a backward glance, shuffled over to the bar.

----------------------

"Craig came in for your jacket", Jimmy stated uncomfortably as he picked the coat up from his lap and held it out to Ashley. "I said I'd bring it out to you".

"Thanks", she smiled softly as she took the offered article.

Jimmy looked around, his eyes finally settling on the rippling water to his left. "You sounded amazing up there", he complimented sincerely, but wasn't able to meet her eyes.

"Thanks", Ashley repeated, immediately feeling stupid for not being able to think of anything else to say. There was actually plenty she needed to get out, but was affraid to open her mouth for fear they'd just end up fighting again. "It was great to be up there", she added awkwardly.

A long slience followed, Ashley took the time to slip back into her jacket. "Griffen's people really took an interest in that demo...", she proceeded cautiously. "...they want to set up a meeting...". Jimmy's jittery shifting got Ashley's attention and she paused before she continued. "I haven't set up a date yet...", she shrugged slowly and reached out for Jimmy's hand."...it just doesn't feel right without you...".

"Ash, don't", he snapped and jerked his had from her grasp.

"Don't what Jimmy?", Ashley pleaded, scooting closer to him. "Don't try to talk to you. Don't try to understand why my boyfriend is willing to throw our entire relationship away?".

Jimmy grabbed for the rims of his chair and gave it a quarter turn. Ashley stood right up. "What?", she threw her hands up in defeat as she stepped directly in front of him. "...you just want me to walk away?", she spat incredulously.

"You're the only one here who actually can", he bit back, tilting his head up in her direction.

Ashley's features softened a bit at his words. "So now this is about whether or not you can walk?", she queried.

"I didn't think you cared if I did", he quipped bitterly.

"That's not true Jimmy", Ashley replied softly as she kneeled down beside him. "It's not that I don't care that you want to walk...I know how important that dream is to you", she stopped to grip his right hand in her left and cup his cheek with her other hand. "It's just...I don't care that you _can't_".

Jimmy's eyes met hers. "But I do", he whispered painfully.

Ashley offered him a small smile as she caressed his cheek with her thumb. "I know", she whispered back, and gently slid onto his lap. She let her hand rest on his thigh, "But it doesn't matter to me. You're still the same...".

"Stop it Ash", Jimmy cut in, and removed her hand from his leg. "I'm not the same...I never will be...".

"Why do you keep saying that?", she argued.

"Because it's true", he snapped back.

Ashley sighed in frustration. "So, you're not the not the same guy who always orders extra pepperoni on his pizza, can rattle off every stat for the entire Toronto Raptors team, turns into Jimi Hendrix when you put an electric guitar in his hands, secretly loves stupid clown movies and has a yet unrevealed to most, passion for clothes shoppping?".

Jimmy blushed slightly in embarrassment at Ashley's candor. "Yeah I am, but...".

She looped her arms around his neck and whispered into his ear, "Jimmy, when the surgeons removed the bullet from your spine, they didn't take your identity with it. You're still Jimmy Brooks".

He frowned in response as he looked down at his unfeeling legs underneath her."I just don't know who that guy even is, anymore", he replied softly.

Ashley lifted his chin. "I promise to help you find him...", she offered, looking deep into his eyes. "...if you help me find the real Ashley Kerwin". Jimmy narrowed his eyes in surprise. "You're not the only one who's lost or confused Jimmy", Ashley stated simply as she rested her head against his. She took a moment to pause, before she stood up, and placed a light kiss on Jimmy's temple, "I'm so sorry I hurt you".

"I've missed you Ashley", Jimmy replied longingly and reached out for her hand.

Ashley smiled and gave his hand a slight squeeze, then fell into step beside him. "Trina left, ya know", she blurted as they slowly made their way up the length of the courtyard.

"Damn, she was my ride", he quipped playfully. Ashley couldn't help but feel a pang of jealously at Jimmy's new friendship. "That is until I get my own set of wheels". Ashley stopped, mid step and shot Jimmy a quizzical look. He glanced up at her and grinned, "That time in the car...", he paused momentarily at the awkwardness. "...Trina was teaching me how to drive".

Ashley laid her hand on Jimmy's shoulder and smiled proudly at him. "Well, _I_ could alway take you home, tonight", she offered suggestively. "But only if you promise to take me out for a spin, when you get your own car".

Jimmy's grin widened as he pulled Ashley back onto his lap and spun his chair around. They both laughed together, before coming to a stop, with their faces just inches apart. The attraction was too strong, Ashley grabbed the back of Jimmy's head and pressed her lips to his. Weeks of pent up anger, frustration and longing, soon took over.

"Are we gonna be okay Jimmy?", Ashley asked hopefully, as soon as they broke apart.

Jimmy nodded and pulled her close to his chest. "We're gonna try, Ash".

-------------------

Well, there it is. I hoped you all liked it...especially you Kelley. It took me FOREVER to get this chapter just right and I'm still not particularly confident with it. Please let me know what you think.

I still have my holiday fic to finish and then I can get the Spimley story I have in the works, up. That one will not be updated as regularly as my others, because I'll be adding my spin to the episodes as they air.

Huge thanks to ALL of my reviewers...especially SAMii, missTrombone, lilfiftyfour and havocmangawip...you guys rock.

Degrassi is not mine.


End file.
